PeabodySam's Posts
Unfortunately, after the end of the Goo Caverns story arc, PeabodySam's Disease got to me and prevented me from archiving any more story arcs. However, I do have a few posts archived... not much, but still worth keeping on this wiki. Dates refer to the dates at which these posts were written, not so much when they were posted. 1957 Flashback (Feb 27 2008, 8:18 PM) OOC: 72 (2004) + 6 = 78 (2010) 78 (approx. age in 2010) – 25 (approx. age in flashback) = 53 2010 – 50 = 1960 – 3 = 1957 25 (1957) With that mathematical equation, I can safely calculate that the IC part of this post takes place around the year 1957. This is a flashback, and although this might not seem to have to do with the rest of the RPG, it shall explain background information about General Evil, Dr. Rex, Frozeen senior, as well as a character that shall be in the 2010 storyline starting next post, named Talia Kaahs. This also might be one of the longest IC posts in this RPG! IC: The Minifig named George Ogel waited at the table, slowly sipping a drink of lemonade. In his mid-twenties, he was handsome, witty, and strong, considered a "ladies' Minifig". Where was he? At the old Town Plan restaurant, attending his High School Reunion. The Town Plan restaurant was full of Minifigs all drinking, eating, talking, laughing, dancing, and having a good time. George loved his classmates; they were the best group of Minifigs he had known since Duplo School. However, the two Minifigs that he had hoped to see the most, who had also attended the same college as he, were not to be seen. George was a patient Minifig. It was required to be patient in order to be an efficient scientist, which was exactly George's occupation. When it was half past six, he saw a familiar face, and smiled. "Rex! Nice to see you!" Long-time friend and co-worker professor Ronald Alexander, who sometimes went by "Rex", laughed as he sat next to George. "Georgie! I was afraid you wouldn't come! What with that experiment of yours in the laboratory, I thought that you could not make it!" George chuckled. "And yet, here I am! I can afford to take breaks from experimenting on a gas that seems to transform sea creatures into biomechanical monsters, just as long as I don't leave my sampling of the gas too close to my goldfish tank. What have you been working on lately?" Ron took out a folder full of papers and notes. "Oh, lots of stuff! Check this out!" He took out a pamphlet and gave it to George. "These notes show that it's possible to make a drinkable liquid that would produce the same effects as the Fountain of Youth. Drinking just one glass would cause you not to age for an entire year! Think about that – if I drank a glass every year from that stuff, I could still be in my mid-twenties by... oh, I don't know... 2010!" George looked the pamphlet over, nodding. "Wouldn't we all want that stuff?" he murmured. "It's be nice to stay young, strong, and handsome, while at the same time attaining knowledge from many generations! Oh, and I like that goatee." Ron smiled, striking his goatee. "Thanks! Also, I'm coming close to discovering how to create stasis tubes, in which a life form's life processes could be slowed down greatly to the point where they are almost seemingly dead; but, they're alive, and will wake up when the stasis tube is cracked or opened." "Cool!" George grinned. Ron nodded, stroking his chin. "So, what's the bro up to?" George thought for a moment. "My brother? Oh, he's been working hard. Not only does he want to be a politician, but also a scientist. You know our tropical vacation home, the one with all that jungle and a volcano in the center? He's conducted tests on various plants on that island, and discovered that the plants can combine with certain goo substances to create a gas. This gas apparently would turn any Minifig who breathed it into little more than a – oh, hey there, Fro!" "Fro, my man, the Minifig who's moving to and fro!" smiled Ron, turning around. "The one, who puts the zeen in Fro''zeen''!" laughed George. "Zeen" Zack Abody, George's other best friend and co-worker, smiled as he pulled up a chair and sat at the same table as George and Ron. His more well-known nickname was spawned when a teacher in Duplo School was unable to read his handwriting and thought that he wrote his name as "Zeen". He was known for pacing to and fro when he was thinking, thus spawning his other nickname "Fro". Occasionally, George would just say both nicknames consecutively as "Frozeen", but that wasn't very often. "Hey there, guys!" Zack greeted. "How are things going?" "Just great!" nodded Ron. "How 'bout you, Zeen?" "Yes, same here," Zack tapped his fingers against the table surface. "You know, I've been thinking – and pacing – and I've come to the conclusion that when I get married, I should probably adopt a child. You know... help the poor, homeless children." "Yep, that's Fro," chuckled George, "saving the LEGO Planet, one crying baby at a time." The three of them burst out in laughter. When they stopped, George continued, "I was just talking about what my brother was up to. He was studying plants that combine with goo substances to create gasses. These gasses would turn any Minifig who breathed it into basically a simpleminded drone, a servant dedicated to serving only the one who released the gas... little more than zombies, I guess." "Have you actually tested this gas?" inquired Ron. "Not quite," replied George. "Tests show that the gas should work on Minifigs, though lab animal tests seem to reveal that the gasses have no effect on sharks." "Sharks?" repeated Zack. "Where'd you get sharks for lab animals?" "There's quite a few of them on our vacation island," nodded George. "Pray to Builder that no poor Minifig gets exposed to these gasses unprepared." "Interesting," thought Zack, stroking his chin. "Oh, I know this is getting quite off subject, but apparently there's been talk that a team of biomechanical creatures should gather together to try and save the planet from evil forces and all. The team's name might be called the LA, and it's supposed to be led by someone named Libo." "Well, where would they be getting all these biomechanical creatures?" asked Ron, turning to look at Zack. "They must've been working a lot in the laboratories," shrugged Zack. "So, I think we've talked about science for quite a lot tonight, so let's look around and see who else is here tonight." Many of the students from the high school class were here. Luckily, the word had been passed around quickly to everyone, giving them enough time to come to the reunion. George recognized most of them, but some had changed and he did not recognize them. One in particular caught his eye, and once he laid eyes on her, it was hard to look away. She was a beautiful young woman, wearing a brown and red dress, and talking to "Ace", the popular soccer player of the class. George pointed to her and looked at Ron and Zack. "Her... who is she?" Ron and Zack looked at the woman. Ron's eyes widened, and he gave a low whistle. Zack, on the other hand, replied, "Oh, I think that's Talia." George and Ron both looked at Zack. "No way," George said, "that's Talia?" "As in, Talia Kaahs?" Ron continued. "Dude! She used to be... well, not so good looking! Now, she's so hot she can melt plastic!" Zack smiled. He knew what they were thinking. They obviously wanted to talk to her, but did not want the other to speak. Zack reached into his pocket and pulled out a Stud. He handed the small LEGO piece to George and Ron. George smiled at Ron. "Stud!" he called. "Tube!" shrugged Ron. George flipped the Stud. It landed with the stud side up. "Yeah!" George grinned, while Ron appeared somewhat shocked. He stood up, tried to make himself look as handsome as possible, and nodded to the others. "Wish me luck!" He walked away from the table, and walked towards Talia. The two of them talked, and George was blushing. Talia laughed when she saw this, placed her hand on George's shoulder, and walked off with him towards the dance floor. Zack chuckled. "Young love. And it's about time, too! It's a pretty good combination – George and Talia. They're both smart and and good looking!" Ron glanced at Zack. "Listen, Zeen, I don't know how or when, but I know George is going to lose her. When he does, she'll come to me." Zack finished sipping his drink, smiled, and shook his head. "Whatever you say, Rex." December 21, 2010 (Dec 5 2010, 1:01 PM) This entire alternate ending of Dino Attack RPG has been uploaded in its original unaltered state onto deviantART. A Pirate's Frostivus Haunting (Dec 23 2010, 5:20 PM) The Penseive Flashback and dream sequence for Greybeard, three posts from Dec 21 2010 through Dec 23 2010, has been uploaded onto deviantART, albeit with a few minor uncensored curses that were censored in the original BZPower version. Pterisa finishes speaking to the founding members (Jan 9 2011, 3:08 PM) "Just imagine," the Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur murmured. "Your team succeeds in its cause. Dr. Rex is killed, XERRD is defeated, and the majority of Mutant Dinos are eliminated. I presume that, following the war, any Mutant Dinos still on the face of the planet would be hunted to extinction." "Indeed," nodded Shadow. "That is our intention." The Hybrid's expression looked grim. "And... my kind, you would show them no more mercy?" The founding members traded glances. After a moment of silence, Specs replied, "That is true. They have committed crimes against us during the war, most notably their betrayal, which left various outposts under their control, some Dino Attack agents wounded, and many others dead." The Hybrid laid a hand upon the desk. "That is my point," she grimaced. "The Hybrids would be hunted and killed, and I would be among them. I have committed no such war crimes, nor am I even one of their species, but there would be no reason to spare a freak of nature such as myself." "Are you one of a kind?" inquired Digger. "Yes," she nodded. "I am the only Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid, one of XERRD's four hybrid prototypes. Only one of us, the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid, went on to have an entire army modeled after him, created to be completely loyal to XERRD. And you know what XERRD did to the rest of us?" She clenched her fist and slammed it down upon the table, startling the others. "They rejected us! They saw us as little more than superfluous... trash that had no use to them! So, they put us in stasis, thinking that would contain us!" "But you escaped," murmured Viper. Here, the Hybrid's expression turned a little saddened. "Yes, I escaped. We were broken free by strange robots in Alpha Team uniforms and jail jumpsuits. Tyrannus, Velosis, and I decided that it was time to have our revenge for being tossed aside like trash. With Tyrannus's brawn, Velosis's brains, and my speed and agility, we seemed like an unstoppable force. Then... we encountered Alpha Rex." She stared off into space, recalling the memories. "Our battle against him was fierce... yet far too brief. Both Tyrannus and Velosis were heavily wounded, and I was rendered unconscious. Then, our creator, the one they call Walter Bishop, was ordered to execute us. I managed to escape thanks to the help of your informant. As for Tyrannus and Velosis... they were not so fortunate." She sighed sadly and laid a hand on her forehead. "After that," continued Specs, "our informant must have sent you here to help us out. Of course. That's what he must have been referring to when he told us that we would have a surprising new recruit." "But why did you expect us to show you any sympathy?" frowned Shadow. "You know very well how we view Hybrids. How can we trust you?" The Hybrid locked eyes with Shadow. "I cannot speak for the actions of the Minifig/Mutant Lizards," she spoke so quietly it was nearly a whisper. "But after I had been rejected, those Hybrids have been created to be completely loyal to Alpha Rex, and in doing so their reputation has been maligned forever. I have no such loyalties to XERRD, but the reputation of the Hybrids makes the world a dangerous place for me to live. Even if I survive the Dino Attack, I'll be permanently shunned from society, or else hunted until at last Death takes my life. I am here to change that. By working with you and helping the Dino Attack Team win this war, I hope to gain a place in society where I will not be looked at with fear or anger, but understanding and respect." The founding members were silent for a moment. Then, Digger remarked, "You also referred to your brethren as Tyrannus and Velosis. Based upon their names, I assume that they were a Minifig/Mutant T-Rex Hybrid and a Minifig/Mutant Raptor Hybrid, respectively. But do you have a name?" The Hybrid nodded slowly. "Your assumptions are correct. As for me... they called me Pterisa." "So, Pterisa," Specs finally inquired, "you've explained your own motives for helping us; extracting revenge against XERRD and gaining a place in society. Knowing our informant, there is probably another reason you were sent here." "True," responded Pterisa. "There is a very specific reason for why your informant wants me to help you in your campaign at Adventurers' Island. When they find the Maelstrom Temple... it might be too powerful, too tempting, even for your elite agents. You need someone at Adventurers' Island who has the willpower to resist the Maelstrom itself... someone who can pull away from its binding grip which enslaves the Mutant Dinos to it... to Alpha Rex..." "You?" blinked Digger. "By now, you are aware that the Maelstrom is used in the Mutant Dino infection," explained Pterisa. "As Mutant Pterosaur blood flows through my veins, I too have been infected with Maelstrom. As both Alpha Rex and the Maelstrom grow more powerful each day, by now I should be little more than a mindless minion enslaved to Alpha Rex, like the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. But I'm not. When we were freed from stasis, Tyrannus, Velosis, and I gained the willpower necessary to break free of the Maelstrom's influence, of Alpha Rex's enslavement. That's why we were able to rebel against XERRD. That's why I'm helping you now. And that's why I can help your team against the Maelstrom." "And, your Mutant Dino friends..." Viper gestured towards the door. "What about them?" "They share much in common with me," replied Pterisa. "They too are rejected prototypes. In fact, they are three of the first four Mutant Dinos created by XERRD, before Alpha Rex used the Maelstrom in his formula. As such, they are free of any Maelstrom or binds to XERRD, and they were more than willing to accompany me to this city to form an alliance." Specs and Shadow traded glances. "Three of the four Mutant Dino prototypes?" repeated Specs. "Then the fourth must be...?" Pterisa bit her lip and shook her head. "We do not know what fate befell the prototype Mutant T-Rex. Interestingly, my friends think they may have picked up traces of his scent in this building, but they are uncertain for it is very faint. But, if he is still alive, he too has never been infected with Maelstrom. Unfortunately, this means I doubt that he shares any such immunity to the Maelstrom." "So, all it takes to be immune to the Maelstrom," inquired Digger, "is to be ability to say 'No' to its control?" Pterisa laughed, a little bitterly. "It's not that simple, Digger," she explained. "It's not exactly immunity; I'm not sure how long it can hold out, and it might be useless in a heavily-infected area such as the Maelstrom Temple. Rather, it's a measure of willpower... to have enough willpower that one can actually overcome the Maelstrom's influence, as I have done, would be a more accurate phrasing. I'm not altogether sure how many others could have or even develop such willpower, but it seems to be connected to strong emotions; for example, love. For me, it was my desire, my dream, to live in a more perfect society." "But could a tamed Mutant Dino," elaborated Digger, "one that has been trained by Dino Attack Team, possibly have immunity?" Pterisa thought about it for a moment. "It could be possible, since they would have been freed from Alpha Rex's control." The founding members traded glances. "I don't believe it," Digger murmured to the others, smiling. "Rex was actually training Trouble and the other Mutant Dinos to be immune to the Maelstrom!" "Time grows short," Pterisa bit her lip. "As we speak, both XERRD and Dino Attack get closer to the Maelstrom Temple. If this is the case, then I must leave now if I am to aid your team." She paused, then added: "That is, if you accept my aid." Specs was silent for a moment, then nodded. "We accept your alliance. But if you want to keep your existence a secret, then we cannot send word of your alliance to our operatives on Adventurers' Island, since XERRD might intercept our message. And they'll shoot you down before you can say anything, or they won't even believe you." Pterisa smiled a little, then put on her samurai helmet. With the cloth draped over the lower part of the helmet, her reptilian facial features were hidden from view. She proceeded to fold her pterosaur wings in a way that they once again looked like a dark, torn cloak. "I'll be willing to take that risk," she replied, "but I do think that they might be more willing to receive help from one who looks like a veteran samurai." With that, she approached the door and opened it. The Mutant Lizard and Raptor were standing outside, and only now did the founding members see minute differences between these 'prototypes' and the final products. Pterisa stroked their heads, then turned to face the founding members. "You are free to go," she whispered. "My friends will escort you back, protecting you from Alpha Rex's enslaved Mutant Dinos." Pterisa, the Mutant Lizard, and the Mutant Raptor led Specs, Shadow, Viper, and Digger out of the building, where the Mutant Pterosaur was waiting. Pterisa nodded to the others, adding a quiet, "Good luck." Then, she spread her wings and took to the skies. The founding members watched her go. Then, carefully watching the prototype Mutant Dinos, which were carefully watching them in return, they stepped onto their Steel Sprinters and sped back to headquarters. BONUS! Alpha Team RPG: Ogel's Last Stand First IC (Nov 8 2009, 1:17 PM) OOC: Excellent to see this RPG off to such a great start! Sorry for not posting right away, as I had some business and paperwork that had top priority. Anyways, it is stated in the first post that TC01 and I each shall have a Level 1 character and a Level 4 character to begin with. However, Frozeen is a returning character from the old Alpha Team RPG, that would make him a Level 2 character, not a Level 1 character. Don't worry – this will be resolved in the next few posts of mine. H1-N1 "The Flu" is such a great identification code and nickname for a villain. You, my friend, win so much. However, incidentally, what type of drone is H1-N1? And the vehicle database for each faction is in each faction's DOC file. I figured it was better to do it like that, than to make a single document for both factions' vehicles or to make another two documents to see their vehicles. I'm also surprised by the fact that only myself, TC01, The Power that Is, crazylegoman, and Cohrii signed up as two characters. Hmm. Perhaps I ought to make it more clear in the first post that you can sign up as two? Oh, and Cohrii, I decided to use those pictures since they are the only pictures we currently have of Zenna, B, and David. Plus, while B is definitely in the Dino Attack uniform, Zenna has a custom uniform and David... well, he's usually dressed like a civilian. In addition, there have been several Dino Attack agents in the Dino Attack RPG who wore Alpha Team uniforms, so I suppose it could work the other way around as well. IC: Frozeen walked the halls of Orbiting Satellite Headquarters, the main base of Alpha Team. It surprised him to think that it was only four years ago that he had first came here and signed up to join the Alpha Team, and it was four years before that his father joined the Alpha Team. He sighed and shook his head. Father, he thought to himself, I don't know where you are or if you're even still alive, but I'm doing this for you. That's why he joined Alpha Team in the first place. During Mission Deep Sea, Frozeen's father disappeared for reasons unknown. However, it was agreed amongst the Alpha Team that the one responsible was General Evil, brother of Evil Ogel himself. After Frozeen met General Evil in Mission Deep Freeze, the battle left him badly wounded and burned. The only reason Frozeen was still alive was because his body had been surgically placed inside a G.E. Body: an exoskeleton similar in appearance and function to General Asthma-or-whatever-his-name-was from Revenge of the Brick. Frozeen glanced around at the faces of various Alpha Team agents he passed. They all regarded him with a sense of awe, fear, and even distrust. He could hardly blame them – the G.E. Body did not give its user a friendly appearance. At last, Frozeen found a droid who appeared to be a television set with legs sitting at a receptionist's table. "Tee Vee, I presume?" Frozeen cleared his throat. "No," replied the droid, "it's Dee Vee Dee." After an awkward silence, the droid added: "That's a joke." Frozeen rolled his eyes. "I believe I was called to report to duty?" Tee Vee shifted his antennae in such a way that is seemed like he was nodding. "Indeed. Standard Agent Frozeen, I believe we are in need of your services again, and - " Frozeen held up his hand. "Hold on... did you say Standard Agent?" "Yes," retorted Tee Vee, "I believe I did. If you disagree, then get that wax out of your non-existent ears!" "Excuse me," frowned Frozeen, "but I believe that I'm an Elite Agent. I was promoted back in Mission Deep Freeze. Surely it must be in your files somewhere?" "My name's not Shirley, but - " "Okay, Tee Vee, that was a horrible joke." "... in your insignificant opinion. Anyways, I'll check your agent status." Frozeen watched Tee Vee's screen as he accessed the agent databases. Eventually, a mugshot of Frozeen appeared on the screen, and next to the image was Frozeen's name, codename, age, skills, personality, background, and agent rank: "STANDARD AGENT". "Blasphemy!" snarled Frozeen as he slammed a hand down on the table. "Where's Dash? He can justify my claim that - " "He's on the LEGO Planet," explained Tee Vee, "welcoming Magma, B, Shock, Knight, David, Velox, Spook, Duke, Zenna, and Swerve." Frozeen thought those names over. "Swerve... I think I may have met him at the victory party in 2005. And Magma... oh, yeah, I remember him. I don't suppose he's been mislabeled a Standard Agent too?" "On the contrary," Tee Vee accessed Magma's files, "he's a Special Agent." "What?" screamed Frozeen, slamming his hand down on the desk again. "Keep that attitude up," warned Tee Vee, "and we'll demote you to Rookie Agent." Frozeen took a moment to get his anger back under check. He shut his eyes, breathed slowly, and laid a hand on his head. Once he was calm, he opened his eyes and stared at Tee Vee. "Alright. I can tolerate a month or two of being a Standard Agent. I suppose it's only a matter of time before Dash fixes things again. What's my first mission?" Tee Vee's screen then showed the all-too-familiar insignia of the Agents. "There have been reports of that new snobby Agents team trying to outdo the Alpha Team. We fear these attempts may get in the way of stopping Evil Ogel. We're sending you to LEGO City, where you'll meet an Agents representative and negotiate." "Four years ago," muttered Frozeen, "I was fighting a war against Ice Drones... now, I'm reduced to making peace negotiations with snobby Agents." He turned to leave, but then asked Tee Vee: "Oh! Have you heard anything from Databoard and Kotua?" Tee Vee did not reply right away, but first checked his database. "I'm sorry, we have been unable to locate them." "Shame," Frozeen shook his head. "I'll send a message to PBB, Chompy, Rebel Drone, and Little Bot. Perhaps they'll be able to find them." With that, Frozeen headed for the nearest transport to LEGO City. Time to make negotiations. ***** General Evil paced back and forth in the command tower of the Ogel Control Center. Occasionally glancing out the window, he observed the armies of drones preparing for battle. In the greenhouses, hundreds of Worker Drones were harvesting Evil Plants for use in the production of Evil Orbs. It was all going according to plan... according to Evil Ogel. At last, he heard footsteps other than his own. He stopped in his pacing and turned to face Evil Ogel. "Everything is going well," he reported. "Excellent," smiled Ogel. "Don't worry – I know you're anxious to get out there in your Scorpion Orb Launcher and destroy the Alpha Team, but the plan requires a little more strategy than simply that." General Evil shook his head. "Mind-Control Orbs. Armies of drones. Mutation Orbs. Mutant Sea Creatures. Ice Orbs. Earthquake Orbs. To be using all this at once suggests you've got a very elaborate plan for taking over the world... but why won't you simply tell me what this plan exactly is? For now, it seems like you're just taking bits and pieces of your previous plans and unused plans, then throwing them into a blender and hoping it amounts to something." Ogel seemed to falter for a moment, but then he smiled once more. "It's all part of the plan, dear General. It's all part of the plan." "But how?" inquired General Evil. "Simple, simple. Let me ask you: do you consider Alpha Team smarter than you?" "Not really, but what does that have to do with my question?" "Therefore, if Alpha Team could figure something out, you probably found it out first, right?" "Right... but where are you going with this?" "And if you know something, that makes it merely a possibility that Alpha Team will figure it out, right?" General Evil smiled. "And... if I can't figure out something, that makes it impossible that Alpha Team could ever figure it out. So, since I can't figure out what your master plan is, Alpha Team would never be able to! I now see your way of thinking!" "Exactly!" Evil Ogel nodded. "So, before I send you out to kill Alpha Team agents as you please, first you must have a word with a new ally of ours – Loop, I believe his name is. I want to test him – see exactly how effective he is against a squad of Alpha Team agents." "Hmm," General Evil narrowed his eyes. "Loop. I'm not exactly sure I trust him – he seems like the treacherous type, perhaps a double agent working for Dr. Inferno - " "I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT CRAZY-HAIRED MORON!" shouted Evil Ogel at the top of his lungs. Fuming with fury, he grabbed a nearby Guard Drone by the neck and tossed the unfortunate drone out a nearby window. When Ogel's temper calmed down, General Evil called over some Worker Drones to repair the window. Then, he headed for the hangar to access his personal Scorpion Orb Launcher. "I guess Loop and I are going hunting," he murmured. "And it's Alpha Team season."